My king
by Kindred01
Summary: Eggsy can hear the whispering from his court, he knew what they were saying but he can't think of that right now he was about to be crowned.
1. Chapter 1

He pressed his hand to his bump, as he walked up towards the throne his red cloak carried behind him as he walked passed whispering court. Today he is to be crowned king as his father has died leaving him the only heir to the throne, but the whispers were not because he is young but because he is with child and will not tell his court who the father is. He looked a head and not at the turning heads his child kicked his hand feeling his nervous heart.

Sitting down he looked out to the court of people stood in the rows all looking at him, waiting for a single mistake in his movements in his speech even the way he blinked and breathe. He felt the crown sit on his head a heavy object of impotence that felt like it would break his neck. Everything was a blur taking the oath and everything else in between until he returned home. Still there was whispers anger whispers at how he did not fall, how he did not slip up his wording how he even passed the drinking of blood of his people. They wish him to fail to drop to his knees and beg for another to take his place…I am king and a king must be strong…he told himself.

Once behind closed doors he let out a sigh at being a lone since he woke that morning "We did good baby." He smiled as he rubbed is stomach as he walked to the chair by the fire place, he heard the door open and in walked a maid who placed a tea on the table for him. "Thank you." He smiled softly at her, she bowed her head and then walked away leaving him be. Sighing as the young king poured himself a cup of tea he sat there enjoying the quietness of knowing he will not be alone for long. The door open making him frown at how right he was …they could have let me finished my bloody tea…he thought as the man in the suit started to talk.

"Your Highness…" The young man held up his hand to stop the man from talking, as he pressed the rip of the cup to his lips and took a mouthful of the warm sweet liquid.

One felt that he throat was no longer dry he looked up at the older man. "Chester please sit have a cup of tea." He smiled at him, as he waved his hand at the chair across from him, the older man looked at the chair and then the young man "Before the tea becomes cold, Merlin say it a good brew, tho I am unsure on his senses of taste as he liked his whisky." The older man smiled and nodded as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Quite so, but Merlin is good at his job." Chester said, as he put milk into his tea cup and then the amber liquid.

"I know and I am grateful for his help." The king said, with a soft smile "Him and Harry." He rubbed his bump and drunk his tea

"Your Highness you did really well today, I think you shocked them." The young king smiled and nodded

"Good, the shock would be good for them." He told him as he took a mouthful of his drink. Chester looked at him and lean back in the chair and hummed as he moved his spoon around the cup.

"Can I call you Eggsy?" He asked,

"You use to call me Eggsy before my father died." The king said, the older man nodded once again.

"There are questions over you're…" He rolled his hand with the tea spoon at Eggsy's bump "Your child, mainly the father of your child?"

Eggsy frowned as he was quiet looking down at his empty cup before placing it on the table, he had bene asked this hundred times since he had passed out and then woken up in hospital …last time I will ever go horse riding with Harry…he thought bitterly "What are they saying now?" Eggsy sighed, just as the door open and in walked another smartly dressed man. Harry Hart the king's body guard

"They are saying that the father is unsuitable or unfit to be father, others are saying that your father had chased away the man who shared a bed with. While some believe it happen while you lived with your mother and step-father." Eggsy frowned and turned to Harry who stood still not far from them. Turning back to his father's oldest of friends the young King sighed.

"I see, Chester you know I trust your judgment and please tell them for the last time that it is none of their bloody business who the father is of my child. It is up to him to decide whether or not he wants to step forward and speak up, I will not force him to make his choice." He told them "I will raise my child how I see fit." Chester nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course my king, I'm sorry for putting stress on you."

Standing up Chester did the same ready to help his King to stand, however Harry was already there hand held out as his other hand was pressed to his lower back. "Thank you Harry." He said "I'm going to my rooms to rest before the feast."

"You're Highness." Chester bowed, and watched Eggsy leave the room. Eggsy walked quietly with Harry standing behind him, either one said a thing as they walked pass the busy people getting the palace ready for the Coronation party.

Once alone in his chambers Eggsy let himself sag as he dropped onto the bed "Fuck I don't want to be king." He said, as he placed his hands over his eyes. He heard Harry sighed and then the rustles of clothes and he open his eyes pushing himself up onto his elbows. Harry placed his jacket on the back of a chair and looked at the bright turquoise of his King.

"Your father would be proud of you." Harry beamed at him as he walked up to him,

"He wasn't so proud me when he found out I was pregnant was he?" He narrowed his eyes at Harry who had a small guilty look on his face.

"Your wrong Eggsy he was scared for you, since Dean had kidnapped you he was fearful for your life your health." He said softly as he sat on the bed, pressing his hand to the round bump. Eggsy let out a gasp at the touch and found that his child stop moving. "I told him, the day we all found out you were pregnant. I went to his offices after you and he had… what you call it a slinging match…"

"Slanging match." Eggsy whispered, as he watched Harry move his hand over the 5 month bump.

"Yes slanging match I went to his offices and spoke to him telling him I am the father of your child." Eggsy just looked at him before sitting up onto his knees.

"You did what? What didn't you say?" He asked, Harry smiled at him softly

"He has the right to know, while he was unhappy that I slept with his son and knocked him up he was glad it was someone he could trust to make his boy happy and to keep him safe." Eggsy frowned at him and slapped him.

"Then why do I have to keep it a damn secret!" He growled, as he sat back on the pillows letting his hands rub his bump. Harry smiled softly at him as he moved to kneel above his King and kissed him on the lips and then just held him close.

"I'm doing it to keep you safe." He whispered "My King."

"You're an arse Harry Hart."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin walked over to Harry, as he stood watching the king read his letters, he would rubbed his stomach. Since his Coronation there have been formal letters by suitors and with each letter Eggsy had to write a reply to turn down the pack of hyenas. "How is the lad doing?" Merlin asked as he looked own at his tablet keeping any eye of the running of the palace.

"He is unhappy with the mountain of letters from Suitors." He said, feeling his own wave of jealousy over the men and woman who think they could take his Eggsy.

"I heard Chester is putting his nephew." Merlin said,

"Charles Hesketh, I will not trust that little shit to wipe the king's dog's arse." Harry mumbled, Merlin nodded and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Also Lord Richmond Valentine had put himself forwards." Harry turned and looked at Merlin with wide eyes

"You are joking?" He asked "I rather bitten by a werewolf that have that man near my Eggsy!"

"Then stop hiding and claim your king."

Eggsy was pacing his offices trying to relax the rolling child around he hadn't settled in days and it was making it harder for Eggsy to sleep. He was meeting Chester King and two other that are heads of their parties Lord Richmond Valentine head of the werewolves and Lord Andrew Lancelot the head of the vampires party. He hated that he had to meet them, While Lord Lancelot was friends with his father Lord Valentine just had his eyes set on becoming king. …wouldn't put it passed him to be the one to put the hit out on my dad…Eggys thought. "Eggsy love you been to relax this will do you both no good." Harry whispered to him as he walked back into the room with the tray of tea. The young king frowned seeing him bring the tray in.

"Why isn't Beth doing that?" He asked him, Harry placed the tray on the small table and looked at the young king and smiled weakly

"Umm the ladies do not like being around Lord Valentine and this people they put them on edge." Harry said, Eggys nodded in understanding and sighed as he rubbed his hands down his face.

"I know that feeling all too well." He sighed, as he heard a knock on the door.

They sat around the coffee table, Eggsy sipping his tea while he had the trying not to let the animal stare of Valentine creep him out. Chester dropped the hint that his nephew was coming to visit and will be around a lot more that left Eggsy groaning on the inside. He turned to Lancelot and looked at the vampire up and down "Lord Lancelot thank you for your help with collecting my father after his death, I feel like I should awarded you with something, Perhaps a seat on the high table?" He asked, Chester choked on his ice bun while a growl came from the werewolf. The bright blue eyes of the vampire turned to face young King and bowed his head a little.

"Your Highness is to kind, I was merely doing an old friend a favour, and I do not expect anything in return." He tell him as he took Eggys' hand and kissed his royal ring.

"I'm doing it because you have been a loyal friend to my father to his house for years and I hope we will remain friends for many years to come." He smiled brightly knowing that this had wound up the other two men

"Then you must promises me your Highness if the time comes you must let me offer you my gift."

"I shall think on it and give you my answer in a few days Lord Lancelot."

Valentine looked to the king as he rubbed bump and growled low in his throat, Lord Lancelot shifted uncomfortably at the wolf's behaviour. "You're Highness, there are some worries about you not picking a husband?" Chester said, Eggsy turned to look at him and fixed him with a stare

"I think my time would be best spent on worrying about my kingdom than whether or not I find a husband?" He asked,

"True but we have made a list of suitors we think are…" Chester started to say

"A list, a list hummm I don't want a list Lord King, I do not think your Nephew would be a good suitor for me as he was the one who let Dean onto the grounds, do I do not trust him as far as I can throw him. Lord Lancelot I love your daughter but as a sister and I do not see neither one of us being happy being bound together forever." He stopped and took a sip of his tea before looking at the smug looking werewolf "Lord Valentine, I do not think you are suitable for me either. Yes you are a powerful man but you worry me, my father died while your territory by a rouge wolf, then when we asked for his body to be returned so we could give him a burial I had to send in Lord Lancelot in to collect him, your actions over the last year have been questionable." He told him, He then stood up with Harry's help once again and the three men stood up to

"If not what we chosen then who?" Valentine sneered, feeling bitter at been turned down "The child's father?"

"Hold your tongue Lord, I am not one of your omegas you can push around until they submit. I am king and you should treat me as such."

"Sorry your Highness your right, I have lost my tongue." He with a sweeping bow "You are of course have right to choose whomever you desire."

"And you all shall met him at the party this weekend." Eggsy tells them before turning to Harry "I'm going to my chambers, I don't want to disturb."

"Every well your Highness."


End file.
